User blog:Ceauntay/Upcoming releases: 'Teen Titans: The Movie'
April 13 "Bully": Documentary on peer-to-peer bullying in schools across America. Not rated. "The Cabin in the Woods": Horror thriller about five friends who get more than they bargained for when they take a break at a remote cabin. With Bradley Whitford and Chris Hemsworth. Rated R for bloody violence, gore, language, drug use, sexuality and nudity. "Cherkess": Romantic drama set at the dawn of the 20th Century. Two cultures -- Bedouin and Cherkess -- collide over land and water rights in the territory now known as Jordan. Not rated. In Arabic and Circassian with English subtitles. "Footnote": Story of the rivalry between a father and son, both eccentric professors of Talmudic studies at Hebrew University in Jerusalem. Rated PG; adult situations, brief nudity, language. In Hebrew with English subtitles. "Lockout": Sci-fi thriller about a man wrongly convicted of conspiracy to commit espionage who is offered his freedom if he can rescue the president's daughter from an outer-space prison taken over by violent inmates. Guy Pearce stars. Rated PG-13 for violence, action, language and sexual references. "Teen Titans: The Movie": The original "Teen Titans" cast Scott Menville, Hynden Walch, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong and Khary Payton returned as the original Teen Titans from the TV series, which was cancelled in 2006. Rated PG for scary images and action violence. "The Three Stooges": Directors Bobby and Peter Farrelly take on Larry, Moe and Curly. With Sean Hayes, Chris Diamantopoulos and Will Sasso. Rated PG for slapstick action and violence, rude humor and language. "We the Party": Five high-school friends in L.A. deal with romance, money, bullies and Facebook. Mario Van Peebles directs. Rated R for sexual content, language and brief drug use -- all involving teens. April 20 "Boy": Set on the east coast of New Zealand in 1984, this comedy-drama is about an 11-year-old kid and devout Michael Jackson fan who gets a chance to know his long-absent father. Not rated. "Chimpanzee": Tim Allen narrates a documentary about a 3-year-old chimpanzee who finds himself alone in an African forest until he is adopted by an adult male chimpanzee. Rated G. "Family Guy: The Movie": Seth McFarelane brings one of TV's funniest show to the big screen finally ever since it first came out in 1999. The Griffins family are experiencing that the end of the world is happening. Rated PG-13 for irreverent humor throughout. "The Lucky One": A Marine travels to North Carolina after serving three tours in Iraq and searches for the unknown woman he believes was his good luck charm during the war. Zac Efron stars. Rated PG-13 for sexuality and violence. "Marley": Director Kevin Macdonald's documentary explores the life and politics of musician Bob Marley. Rated PG-13 for drug content, mature themes and violent images. "Think Like a Man": Four friends conspire to turn the tables on their women when they discover the ladies have been using entertainer-author Steve Harvey's relationship advice against them. With Chris Brown, Kevin Hart and Taraji P. Henson. Rated PG-13. Category:Blog posts